True Sons of Liberty
The True Sons of Liberty are a Christia off-shoot to the mainline Sons of Liberty Chapter. They were formed primarily from members of the Order of Fundamentalists as well as a smattering of Christian Adepts from other Orders. The stated goal of the TSoL is to safeguard America's Christian heritage but many fear what the TSoL really want is to transform America into a Xtrian theocracy. Status: Active. Facts: -The TSoL is not as large as the SoL, but what they have done is work hard to build themselves a network running throughout America's government system, especially the Christian nationalist elements within the Republican party, and in Washington DC in particular. -Thanks to this extensive network, the TSoL can exert much more influence in political circles than its numbers should allows. -The 1960-70's saw the rise of the modern Fundamentalist Republicans, a bloc which remains one of the most powerful sources of membership for the Chapter to this day. -However, that same group has been slowly diminishing ever since the late 90's. The TSoL are still gaining new members, but their power is clearly on the wane. -The TSoL hold to the Christian heritage of the original thirteen colonies of America and they concern themselves with America alone. Their counterpart SoL concern themselves with democracy abroad, not just in America. -The SoL frequently get frustrated with the TSoL because they push for a secular democracy, while the TSoL push for Biblical values. Human degeneracy is what they fight and they fear that democracy alone isn't enough. Society must have values. Of course the SoL believe the TSoL are just legalists who wish to wrap the republic in their own narrow definition of Christianity, so the two Chapters are usually in a contest of wills to see who gets their way. -The TSoL looks to the Order of Fundamentalists for its members, but Christian Adepts from other Orders have joined their ranks as well. -The TSoL enjoy much popularity among the Ecclesiastical Orders, even among many members who aren't American. -The TSoL have studied the deep wisdom of the Bible and believe in cultivating the favor of those appointed by God to lead. As such, they have done their part to cooperate with the Ruling Orders, and the Ruling Orders in turn usually (not always, but usually) show favor to the TSoL. -The True Sons of Liberty, whether they admit it or not, are Theocrats at the core of their being. Current Challenges: The Fundamentalists and their allies are currently experiencing the negative side to shifting cultural winds. People in America have become tired of the Moral Majority and their fundamentalist crusades and are now moving to the left (either to become moderates or liberals). The TSoL have suffered both a loss in numbers and allies and a rise in resistance to their politics. What's more, their chief rivals, the Sons of Liberty, have begun gaining ground abroad, especially in countries that practice forms of Christianity apart from American fundamentalism. Because of this, the TSoL find themselves isolated in their own little pockets of influence while their rivals go globe trotting. Video References: Category:Sons Of Liberty Category:Christian Coalition Category:Church